Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 9$ and $a = 10$. $8$ $b$ $ + 6$ $a$ $ - 5$
Answer: Substitute $9$ for ${b}$ and $10$ for ${a}$ $ = 8{(9)} + 6{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 72 + 60 - 5 $ $ = 127$